


Not the Only One to Blame

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona talks to Mickey about Ian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Only One to Blame

Mickey descends the stairway of the Gallagher house, rubbing his tired eyes with the balls of his hands. It’s quiet for once. He figures everyone was gone at school or work or whatever it is they do. He walks over to the coffee maker and noticing coffee still in it, pours the old coffee into a mug to heat up in the microwave. He groans to himself as he lays his head on the counter waiting for the microwave to beep. He jumps when he hears someone clear his throat behind him.

"Shit! Sorry. I didn’t realize anyone was home"

"It’s fine" Fiona says, opening the refrigerator door and fishing out a beer. She twists it open and sits down at the table. Mickey joins her. "Late night?" she asks pointing to the mug with hours old coffee in it Mickey was now sipping out of.

Mickey nods and sniffles a yawn. 

"Where’s Ian?"

"He’s…uh…still sleeping" Mickey answers, awkwardly looking into his mug. Not sure how to carry this conversation if he could even call it that. Fiona takes a swig of her beer and just as Mickey’s about to give up on awkward small talk and leave the kitchen Fiona’s words interrupt his plan.

"Can I ask you something?" 

Mickey’s eyebrows raise as he looks at Ian’s sister. “Uhm…sure”

"You and Ian? Is that a regular thing?". Fiona tries to tell herself that she doesn’t catch the glimmer of light in the dark haired boy’s eyes when she mentions Ian but one would have to be blind to not see it. 

Mickey doesn’t know how to say what he wants to so he just stares down and sighs. He tries to look Fiona in the eyes to let her know but a part of him is scared so he quickly breaks contact and looks away. 

"It’s okay.. you know. You and Ian" 

"Yeah. I.. I know" 

"I guess I kinda have to be the big sister here and say you hurt him and i’ll have to kill you" Fiona smiles trying to lighten the mood. Mickey scoffs and lets out a fake smile which disappears quickly. 

"I’m the reason he left" Mickey says after minutes of silence. Fiona’s brows lower as she raises he body higher in the chair. "He left because of me. Because I-"  Mickey tries to continue but he stops himself. He looks down to the ground and bites his lip. Fiona’s face softens. 

"Look," Fiona says, "I"m not going to even begin to try to understand what went on with you guys or what’s going on now but I know not one person can make someone do something. Especially Ian. He’s done what he’s wanted ever since he was little. You can’t make someone like him do something. You may want to blame yourself for making him feel he needed to leave but you’re not the only one."

Fiona looks down and sighs before she continues. Mickey sees a hint of guilt in her eyes, he can identify it well because he sees it every time he looks in the mirror. Fiona face lightens and she laughs.

"And…you both may think you’re good at hiding it but" Fiona starts as she gets up from the table "it’s easy to tell you both care about each other" She smiles taking the last swig of beer. "Just don’t fuck it up" She finishes pointing at Mickey before she leaves the room. 

Mickey smiles to himself and finishes off his coffee as Ian tiredly appears in the kitchen. 


End file.
